The present invention relates to decorative fixtures for use with window coverings and more particularly, to valance supports for vertical and horizontal venetian blinds.
In general, venetian blinds have a head rail or channel support which supports the blinds and conceals mechanisms which may affect the raising, lowering, or tilting of the louvers or slats. These slats may be horizontal and suspended by tape ladders in a vertically-spaced relationship below the head rail. In the alternative, the blind may have vertical slats individually suspended from the head rail in a horizontally-spaced relationship. Head rails are not generally considered attractive, and therefore a valance with a more pleasing appearance than the rail head itself is commonly used to cover the head rail in a supporting arrangement.